Mixing two different beverages to provide a taste sensation different from either of the beverages taken independently, is well known and is a common practice. For example, mixing a hot chocolate drink with peppermint schnapps will provide a decidedly different taste than either of the two beverages can provide independently from one another.
Although commingling or combining two beverages is well known, a problem exists as to how to effect such ends in an economic and efficient manner. Of course, providing each beverage in a glass or mug is one answer. Drinking one beverage followed by drinking a second beverage often fails to provide the same taste sensation as when those two beverages are commingled and drunk together. Besides being cumbersome, pouring a beverage from one glass into another glass can easily result in spillage and, therefore, such approach has a certain sense of wastefulness associated therewith. In many instances, and especially when alcohol is involved, a person may desire to consume only one drink which involves a combined liquid total of about two ounces. Thus, the normal capacity of either glasses or mugs does not readily lend themselves to drinks or beverages formulated from only approximately two ounces. Moreover, in a drinking establishment, such as a bar and the like, a bartender or server very often does not have time to prepare such a small volume of a particular beverage or drink, i.e. a hot chocolate drink. Providing appropriate quantities of each beverage to achieve the desired taste, therefore, it also a problem when using glasses or mugs to formulate the type of mixed drinks or beverages with which the present invention finds utility.
Mixed drinks or beverages are common place in drinking establishments such as restaurants and bars. Because of the relatively small liquid volume associated with each individual drink, however, uncommon mixes of different beverages makes economical sense only when relatively large numbers of such drinks can be simultaneously prepared and provided. It has long been recognized that sales of beverages are enhanced by advertisements and signage associated with a particular drink. The ability to display the drink in close proximity with the signage or advertisement furthermore promotes sales. A problem with signs, however, involves their portability and the space they consume for shipping and storage.
Thus, there is a need and a desire for a one-piece beverage container which is capable of holding at least two different beverages of relatively small volumes and which allows both beverages to be simultaneously poured from the container directly into the mouth of a person whereat the different beverages commingle to provide a unique taste sensation. Moreover, there is a need and a desire for a display which is capable of holding such a container and which is collapsible to facilitate shipping and storage of the container.